Dark Laser
Dark Laser is a toy from a catalog that Timmy made come to life with his magic copier in "Hard Copy". He is a parody of Darth Vader. Character Dark Laser was originally just a toy, the leader of a series of toys modeled after the Empire from Star Wars, with Dark Laser himself being a parody of Darth Vader. When Timmy's magic copy machine brought Dark Laser to life, he quickly set off to cause destruction in Dimmsdale. After being defeated by Timmy, Dark Laser swore revenge, and has resided in space actively trying to trick Timmy Turner and lure the boy to him so that he can destroy him. It is not clear if Dark Laser is an alien, a toy, or a robot, though he considers his attacks on Earth as an "invasion". Dark Laser also has a toy dog called Flipsie, which was also made by Timmy in the magic copier before Dark Laser stole him, and made Flipsie his companion. Description Dark Laser wears a black space suit, a large cape and a helmet, and speaks in a deep voice, reminiscent of the real Darth Vader. It is unknown if he is a human, toy, or even an alien, although the latter seems most likely as he has an army of space robots at his command, and wants to dominate Earth once Timmy Turner is out of the way. Dark Laser also has a variety of buttons on his suit which can transform him into different objects, such as a life raft, hinting that he may also be a giant living toy. Timmy and Tootie use the threat of pressing these buttons on Dark Laser's suit against him. Personality He is extremely evil, although like most other villains, his own incompetence is usually his worst enemy more-so than Timmy. He also tends to do a weird laugh where he will mumble something quickly in between his laughter. Dark Laser showed a small shred of kindness toward Timmy by lending his spaceship to him to help find his family during "Wishology", although he was back to his old evil ways by the end of the special. Dark Laser also tends to switch to a nice personality when speaking to Flipsie, who he treats as a living being. Background Dark Laser was first introduced in the episode "Hard Copy". When Timmy Turner used a Magic Copy Machine to wish up a magazine full of toys in the absence of his godparents, he wanted a life-sized version of the Dark Laser from Space Wars featured in the magazine. By adjusting a setting on the copier, Timmy made a copy of a Dark Laser toy as tall as an adult. After Timmy was momentarily distracted, Dark Laser came to life, and used the Magic Copy Machine to creature an army of droids and spaceships similar to those seen in the real-life Star Wars franchise. With the help of Cosmo and Wanda returning from Fairy World, Timmy was eventually able to defeat Dark Laser by using a similar toy-turned-life-sized spaceship. Dark Laser was defeated, and presumably turned into a poster, but moments later called Timmy on the phone, demanding the return of his beloved Flipsie, a toy flipping dog that would always accompany Dark Laser in later episodes. He would later appear in "Escape from Unwish Island", where he and other unwished wishes helped Imaginary Gary to trap and defeat Timmy. Dark Laser was just a pawn in this scheme and had no major role or influence. At the end of the episode, Dark Laser and the other Unwishes let Timmy go in exchange for unwished Timmy clones to beat up on. Dark Laser would later seemingly escape and amass an army in space to once again threaten Timmy and all of Earth, but how and why he did this is unknown. , preparing an attack on Earth.]] Dark Laser formally returned in the episode "The End of the Universe-ity". After being foiled constantly in his attempts to destroy Earth with his Death Ball, a gigantic space station modeled after the Death Star from Star Wars, Dark Laser decides to trick Mr. and Mrs. Turner into thinking they've won a scholarship to his "Space University", luring the Turners to his Death Ball. This was part of a scheme by Dark Laser to recruit Timmy over to the dark side by using a special Dark Powers Suit, a magic suit similar to what Dark Laser wears, allowing Timmy to make wishes on his own unrestricted by Da Rules. Dark Laser's plan was to use the powers to corrupt Timmy, and then force him to destroy Earth himself. After "graduating" from Dark Laser's university, Timmy was brought to the bridge of the Death Ball where Dark Laser directed him to press a button to destroy Earth. Timmy resisted, and ripped out the button from the panel, turning on Dark Laser. After fighting his way out, Timmy kept the Dark Powers Suit in order to use it against Vicky for emergencies. A furious Dark Laser attempted to destroy the Earth again after replacing the button, but another quick wish by Timmy resulted in the destructive blast from the Death Ball to reflect off Earth and back to the Death Ball, destroying it all but temporarily. Dark Laser appeared yet again to threaten Timmy in "Dread 'N' Breakfast", after Mrs. Turner turned the Turner's house into a bed and breakfast. Dark Laser wanted to stay only because he wished to destroy Timmy, although the Turners were oblivious that he was actually a space alien. Dark Laser, along with Mr. Crocker and Tootie, chased Timmy throughout his house until he finally was fed up with them enough to fight them with a magic sock puppet army. Dark Laser and his Dark Troopers, stormtrooper-like guards that follow him in some episodes, were all eventually incinerated into ash piles by the sock puppet monkeys, but Timmy quickly wished Dark Laser back to life because they had gone too far by killing him. Dark Laser quickly surrendered and then attempted to make a quick getaway. In this episode, Dark Laser's suit also has a button on his suit which, if pressed, can turn him into a raft. Dark Laser was also a minor threat in the episode "Momnipresent". In "Wishology", Dark Laser was also recruited in Timmy's army to battle the Darkness, specifically to find a powerful wand on the Blue Moon of Vegan. Dark Laser in particular was needed because of his access to spaceships. Timmy lured Dark Laser to Earth by creating an offensive video about him and putting it in the Internet (TooYube, see below). Dark Laser also provided Timmy, Mr. Crocker, Vicky, and Mark Chang with special cold-resistant spacesuits which caused them to resemble Star Wars characters (Luke, Chewbacca, Leia, and R2-D2 respectively). Everyone but Timmy and Mark Chang were eventually corned and captured by Eliminators, but were later rescued by Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen Von Strangle, and Timmy's friends, after they had been brought to Abracatraz. Dark Laser had little role throughout the rest of the trilogy. .]] Dark Laser's last appearance is in the episode "Please Don't Feed The Turners". Dark Laser tricks the Turner family again by disguising himself as Doug Dimmadome, and then telling the Turners that they were selected to be the first family shot into space. The rocket ship took them to the Death Ball, were the Turners were promptly thrown into a jail-like alien zoo as the Human attraction. Dark Laser wanted to keep the Turners there for as long as it took to get the money to repair his Death Ball, which Timmy had destroyed repeatedly before. Mr. and Mrs. Turner became complacent due to the luxurious conditions of their new environment, but Timmy was not so lucky and was nearly eaten by Orcatron. Eventually Dark Laser is tricked into turning himself into Timmy using his suit, causing Dark Laser to get thrown into the Turner's cell instead of Timmy, who freed his family and then destroyed the Death Ball again for good measure. Fart Blazer In order to lure Dark Laser to Earth to use his spaceship in "Wishology", Timmy Turner created a TooYube parody of Dark Laser. The video featured Dark Laser sticking his butt out and making fart noises. The video reached over a million views in a matter of seconds. Although a lot of people liked the post due to its humorous and somewhat insulting content, Dark Laser wasn't amused at this. (and right before he noticed it was Timmy who posted it, he demanded who posted "these lies") as he says. Dark Laser quickly came to Earth to destroy Timmy, but was convinced into helping him get to the Blue Moon of Vegan. See also *Hard Copy - Dark Laser and Flipsie's debut appearance *Death Ball **Death Mall **Alien Zoo *Dark Troopers Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Main Villains